


Unexpected Standoff

by twilightHDfan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And A Prompt on Avenger!Kink, Inspired by Jeremy Renner on SNL, M/M, Pure Ridiculous Crack!, Seriously All Crack!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil had had an uneventful day at work ... that really should've warned him that he'd walk in on something odd when he got home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Standoff

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Jeremy Renner again on SNL (from awhile back), and realised that I hadn't posted this little bit of crack inspired from the Avenger meme on here. Hope enjoy!

It _had_ been a fairly uneventful day for Phil Coulson. He’d gone to work, gotten through a mountain of paperwork that had piled up during his time in medical after the ‘Stabbing Incident’, had meetings with both Fury and Hill, unintentionally intimidated a few new recruits, and regardless of what Clint thought, he didn’t mean to, and then come home.

No international incidents, no aliens trying to take over the world, no Stark trying out a new Iron Man suit in a no fly zone. Nothing but a quiet day at the office.

Which is why he really shouldn’t have been surprised at what he walked in on when he got home.

“Meeting didn’t go quite to plan?” Phil asked, loosening his tie, as he walked into his daughter’s room.

Clint had gone to test out some people they were considering for new recruits, crashing a meeting between two guys switching a hard drive and some money; one of the guy’s brilliant with computers, the other very good at sorting through information and reading between the lines.

Neither men were really a challenge for Clint physically or with a weapon, and Phil knew he could kill them at a moment’s notice, but Barton never did like killing needlessly; although this was not something Phil would have ever expected to see. Would never have thought he’d walk in on his partner holding guns at two men, both men with guns on him and each other, all of them sitting on his daughter’s bed while Clint read Lucy her bed time story.

“It’s taking a little longer than I thought,” Clint replied, face completely straight, although Phil could see the twitch at the corner of his mouth, the move showing Phil how amused Clint was at the situation. 

“Try not to mess up the house,” Phil said, walking into the room and kissing Lucy on the head, before giving Clint a quick, chaste kiss. “I’ll sleep in the guest room tonight. Join me if you get this issue … sorted. And don’t forget we have Thanksgiving dinner with the rest of the family tomorrow.”

As he made his way out of the room, he couldn’t help but smile, wondering how long this situation would last.


End file.
